kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Fie Claussell
|seiyuu = Hisako Kanemoto |voiceactor = Cassandra Morris |age = * 15 (CS1, CS2) * 17 (CS3) |eyes = Yellow |aliases = Sylphid |gender = Female |hair = White |occupation = * Bracer * Alumna, Thors Military Academy * Jaeger (former) |affilliation = * Bracer Guild * Class VII |relatives = * Rutger Claussell (adoptive father) |hobbies = Gardening Club |weapon_Sen_I_II = Twin gunswords |orbment = Time, Wind |SlashType_Sen_I_II = B |ThrustType_Sen_I_II = B |PierceType_Sen_I_II = B |StrikeType_Sen_I_II = — |weapon_Sen_III_IV = Twin Gunswords |SlashType_Sen_III_IV = A |ThrustType_Sen_III_IV = S |PierceType_Sen_III_IV = A |StrikeType_Sen_III_IV = — |element_Akatsuki = Wind |orbment_Akatsuki = Wind |battletype_Akatsuki = Attack}} Fie Claussell (フィー・クラウゼル), also known as Sylphid ( ), is introduced as a member of Thors Military Academy's Class VII and former member of the jaeger corps Zephyr. Profile Fie is a quiet girl who doesn't take a strong interest in many things. She doesn't focus much on studying, and tends to slack off by sleeping anywhere around the school. Nevertheless as she was raised as a Jaeger, Fie is more focused and serious on the battlefield. Childhood A girl with no family or friends, she wandered until she came upon Zephyr, a Jaeger Corps group who claimed to be undefeatable and on par with its rival group, the Red Constellation. Fie was found and raised by Rutger Claussell, the leader of Zephyr known as the Jaeger King. Living the life of a Jaeger, she has become highly skilled in combat, and is well-regarded for her physical abilities, being the agile fighter she is. After the leaders of each group had fallen, the disbandment of both groups leaves Fie estranged. After some time wandering she is found by Sara Valestein, who recovers her, and soon she is enrolled in Thors Military Academy where Sara teaches. While she initially comes into conflict with Laura, as someone who lived a completely different lifestyle from her, the two eventually become close friends, and she does a lot of growing up by participating in school life by various things such as practices and clubs. After the Erebonian Civil War and graduating from Thors Military Academy in S.1205, Fie started working as a bracer. With the guidance of Sara Valestein and Toval Randonneur, she reaches the rank of full bracer at the young age of 16. Ever since she's been working alongside Sara. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Fie Claussell - Bust (Sen).png|Portrait Fie Claussell (Sen).png|Full-length Fie Claussell - S-Craft (Sen).png|S-Craft Fie Claussell - S-Craft Summer (Sen).png|S-Craft (Summer) Fie Claussell - Vestless & Casual Clothes (Sen).jpg|Vestless and Casual Clothes Fie - Menu Bust (Sen).png|Portrait Menu Fie- Menu Icon (Sen).png|Icon Menu Young Fie - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art - young Fie Fie Claussell Uniform Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Uniform variations Fie Claussell Casual Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Casual outfit variations Fie Claussell - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Portrait Fie Claussell - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Fie Clausell Uniform - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft (Uniform) Fie Claussell - Group Art Component (Sen II).png| Ending - Visual 7 (Sen II).jpg|Ending visual Fie & Rutger 1 - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Fie being found by Rutger Fie at Zephyr 1 - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Fie learning from Zephyr Fie at Zephyr 2 - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Fie fighting with Zephyr Fie at Zephyr 3 - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Zephyr disbanding Fie Claussell - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Fie Claussell (Sen III).png|Full-length Fie Claussell - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Fie Claussell - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Fie Claussell - Original Class VII Asset (Sen III).png Fie Claussell - SD Model (Sen III).png Fie Claussell Introduction (CS III).png|Introduction in Fie Claussell - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Fie Claussell - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Fie Claussell - Fine-tuning Sketches 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Fie Claussell - Fine-tuning Sketches 1 (Sen III).png|Fine)tuning sketches Fie Claussell - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Fie Claussell - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Fie Claussell - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Fie Claussell - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Magical Fie (Sen IV).png|Magical Fie Fie Claussell - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Fie Claussell - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Trivia * Fie's bonding trophy/achievement in is titled "More Than a Fie-ling". * Fie's bonding trophy in is titled "Jaeger Mister". * Fie's bonding trophy in is titled "High Fie-delity". de:Fie Claussell Category:Characters Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class VII Category:Zephyr Category:Bracers Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters